Kon
Kon is a perverted, stuffed lion plushie whose idiocy and zestful off-the-wall tendencies create a heck of a time for those around him. Always the one for sidesplitting, rib-killing leisure, Kon's sui generis faculty for amusement suggests he is a comic relief character. Even so, he has displayed unmistakable courage. Depending on the circumstances of a situation, his courage may dwindle to cowardice or graduate to gallantry. However, Kon's courage is far and few in between. Kon is scrappy, and oftentimes hotheaded. Kon's confidence in himself borders on arrogance, believing himself to be one of the strongest members in TLC. When is efforts are not wasted on leching after women in TLC, Kon puts his focus to better use, helping out whenever and wherever he can. His lust for women coupled with his crazy proclivities for hamming it up may make him out to be an unapproachable being, but he is truly a loyal, trustworthy friend. History Season 17 Kon officially made his debut near the endpoint of Season 17. Sticking true to his personality, Kon's offhand boastful remarks garnered the attention of a few TLC members. As they all wondered how he came to be, Kon instantly flirted with Broccoli, making sheep's eyes at her whenever she struck him down or gently rejected him. Kon showed unflagging persistence in his pursuit to woo Broccoli, bird-dogging her every step of the way until he lost interest. Receiving the message of reality check, Kon quickly befriended Broccoli, no longer making any passes at her. Not even a day later, Kon proudly announced himself going out on a date with Rangiku, his alleged girlfriend who has yet to make an appearance. Kon gussied himself up, finding clothes in Bagel's room that inexplicably matched his size. Kon and his girlfriend went out on multiple dates that he recalls fondly of from time to time. Goongus Spore Kon, being out on his date all day with Rangiku, was unaware that a radical virus infected members of TLC. Once he discovered the brainless, zombie-like horde of TLC members puttering their way to him, he freaked out. This wouldn't last long, though. Kon was snapped back into his senses when MiddleTown Dreams warned him of the virus that plagued TLC. He immediately found protection on Elf's shoulders, as he, Kon, and MiddleTown Dreams were the only uninfected members at the time. Sadly, Kon's protection on Elf's shoulders was short-lived. Quickly and frantically scrambling to find another place to shelter himself, Kon found the protection he so desperately needed on MiddleTown's shoulders, and they escaped successfully. Kon and MiddleTown Dreams took refuge in a hidden, concealed underground bunker scrupulously covered by tiles. There, Kon discovered Herbert watching porn and promptly informed him on the events that were taking place when Lich entered the secret bunker. All of them knew time was in short supply. So, they began to brainstorm and spitball, coming up with ideas to lead them safely off-planet. There planning was interrupted by typhlosiolf riding around in a tank, mindlessly firing away at the hidden bunker. One of the shells blasted through, narrowly missing Kon's head due to typhlosiolf's lousy aim. In the end, Kon's shrewd situational awareness activated OMEGA SUPREME, who remedied the problem, restoring things as they once were before. Season 17 After the Goongus Spore, Kon returned back to committing his usual wackadoo antics. He would routinely banter with Elf and laze around TLC, not doing much. On one occasion, he beat the snot out of Icarus who pushed Kon out of his normally scrappy, yet easygoing state. His attention would turn to Rukia and Flash, in return, they utterly trounce him without remorse. Kon's wild times with TLC ranged from accidentally building a time machine to witnessing the birth of Icarus' children. More times than not, someone would topple over and smush Kon underneath them. Kon's previous owner, Bagel, decided to give away his stuffed lion to Jeff; a young Asian girl. Jeff put a dress on Kon, embarrassing the later to such a degree, he threw a comical hissy-fit. Jeff saw this, and took the dress off of him, restoring his calmness. Later, Bagel locked Kon up in a metal box to prevent him from hassling the women in TLC, which lead to a voting. Eventually, Kon was freed by OMEGA SUPREME and showed his gratitude by seemingly changing. Power & Abilities Kon is able to overpower and get the better of Rin, an abnormal demon bird whose physical prowess is greater than that of an athlete at their peak. He pulverized Icarus easily. Kon is able to take an insane amount of punishment, being set on fire and exploding, yet coming out of the aftermath with just a few tears in his fabric. Abilities * Ki: Kon possesses ki energy to enhance his power and abilities. * Enhanced Speed: Kon is faster than the average human. * Enhanced Strength: Kon's strength is titanic in comparison to an average human. * Body-swapping: Kon is able to switch bodies with anything and anyone. Themes/Music * Diddy for Daddy - Bleach (General Theme Song) * Little Girls - Oingo Boingo (Perving on girls) Trivia * Kon has a religion named after him. * From watching Dragon Ball Z, Kon is able to imitate Tien's cloning technique. He used said technique to on Rangiku. * Somehow, Kon has a giant, properly functioning ding dong. * Kon hopes to become a famous, well-known singer. He records his songs in a studio daily and actually has a good singing voice. * Kon daydreams of the women he lusts for a lot. * Kon's favorite insult is "You whore!" Gallery whomp.JPG|Flash pwning Kon. sj.JPG|Kon coping a feel. 60896-Kon-Bleach-748x561.jpg|Kon peeping hard. 47288-bigthumbnail.jpg|Kon, the mighty. bleach-kon-bleach-wallpaper-preview.jpg|Kon's super serious mode. BLEACH.full.165164.jpg|Kon hugging Rukia in his daydreams. kon-bleach-wallpaper-hd-1024x768-418708.jpg|Kon getting crushed. Kon.(BLEACH).full.39304.jpg|Kon in the studio. Ichi-Ruki-ichigo-and-rukia-sun-and-moon-32031418-640-480.jpg|Kon hugging Rukia in Ichigo's body. T6047FG.png|Kon crying after Adrian punched him out of the quotes channel. giphy (1).gif|KON RUNNIN' FO DA PUSSAY! 241376.jpg|Kon having a hissy-fit.